AMOR OCULTO
by Ralf Jones
Summary: A Ralf se le da una mision muy especial


AMOROCULTO  
  
El atardeser se presentaba en la base oculta en los bosques de Brasil habian pasado 2 semanas desde la batalla con Orochi en la cual Leona salio herida de gravedad ella estaba en terapia intensiva Heirden estaba a su lado pero ala habitacion entro una tercera persona.......  
  
Heirden-Ralf ¿que es lo que quieres?.......  
  
Ralf-Solo pasaba para ver como esta señor  
  
Heirden-Ya veo....... tengo que ir con Clark para confirmar el reporte quedate con Leona.  
  
Ralf-Si señor  
  
Heirden se retira dejando a Ralf y a Leona que esta dormida solos con sus pensamientos y sentimientos......Ralf sentia algo por Leona y lo demostraba por como se preocupaba por ella y cada vez que trataba de animarla,pero el caracter frio de Leona no le permitia desirselo. Por parte de Leona no habia mucho que decir ella obedecia las ordenes que se le dieran asi perdiera la vida.pero haveses se podia expresar normalmente podia expresar preocupacion hasta cariño.Despues de varios minutos de pensamientos y sentimientos Ralf deside hablar.  
  
Ralf-¿Leona?  
  
Lentamente Leona abre los ojos causando el asombro de Ralf.  
  
Leona-¿Si?  
  
Ralf-Sabes estaba pensando en lo que paso en la batalla de Orochi..........  
  
Leona-Yo quisiera olvidarlo todo,mi familia,esta maldicion y mi padre.  
  
Ralf-Perdona no queria recordartelo,no para que sufrieras.  
  
Leona-Lo se pero esta maldicion es una amenaza si pasara de nuevo podrias resultar herido o muerto.  
  
Ralf-No me molestaria morir,si es bajo tu mano.  
  
Leona-Pero que dices,no puedes decir eso yo no me lo perdonaria no podria vivir con tu muerte,ni la de Clark.  
  
Ralf-Creeme no te preocupes por eso,vive sin preocuparse del destino asi vivo yo.  
  
-Flahs Back-  
  
Leona de niña esta parada en una habitacion con un hombre.......su padre Gaidel  
  
Gaidel-Leona vive sin preocuparte por tu destino,tu construlles tu destino no Orochi disfruta tu vida,vivela......Leona  
  
-Fin del Flahs Back-  
  
Leona al recordar eso rompe a llorar.Ralf se aserca a ella.  
  
Ralf-¿Leona estas bien,que tienes?  
  
Sin pensarlo Leona habrasa a Ralf causando la inpresion de este.  
  
Ralf-¿Leona que pasa?  
  
Leona-Nada es solo..........que ya entendi las palabras de mi padre.  
  
Ralf-¿Tu padre?  
  
Leona-Si el me dijo las mismas palabras que tu,que debo vivir la vida sin importarme mi destino.  
  
Ralf-¿Y que piensas hacer Leona?  
  
Leona-Seguir el consejo de de mi padre construire mi destino.  
  
Dicho esto Leona se separa de Ralf,el creeia que ya habia acabado pero cuanto se equiboco Leona puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ralf y lo beso,Ralf nunca penso que Leona pudiera expresarse sin ser tan fria.Entonces alguien entro en la habitacion.  
  
Clark-¿Imterrunpo algo Ralf ?.  
  
Al ver a Clark, Ralf y Leona se separaron rapidamente.  
  
Ralf-¡Clark que haces aqui!  
  
Clark-El comandante quiere hablar con nosotros.  
  
Ralf-Vamos  
  
EN LA OFICINA DE HEIRDEN  
  
Heirden-Soldados quiero felicitarlos por la mision exitosa,sobretodo a el coronel Ralf Jones y a Leona por su desenpeño contra el enemigo en batalla felicidades soldados.  
  
Ralf y Leona-Gracias señor  
  
Heirden-Pueden retirarse,exepto tu Ralf.  
  
Ralf-Yo señor.  
  
Heirden-Si nesesito discutir algo con tigo.  
  
Leona y Clark se retiran de la oficina.  
  
Ralf-¿De que se trata señor?  
  
Heirden-Es......sobre Leona.  
  
Ralf-¿Que sucede con ella?  
  
Heirden-Se trata de su estado de animo nesesita ser mas alegre sino sera mas facil que entre en su estado Orochi,¿entiendes alo que me refiero Ralf?  
  
Ralf-Claro señor....... pero yo que tengo que ver en esto.  
  
Heirden-Parese ser que usted se preocupa mucho por ella ¿no es asi?.  
  
Ralf- Si señor es correcto.  
  
Heirden-Parese que ella cambia su actitud aveses con usted,una prueba es lo que paso en el cuarto donde ella estaba.¿no es asi?.  
  
Ralf-Si señor pero........¿como lo supo?.  
  
Heirden-Lo filmo una camara de seguridad.  
  
Ralf-Ya veo.  
  
Heirden-Entonces lo autorizo para hacer todo lo posible por animarla aunque tenga que salir de la base.Usted es la persona mas apropiada para este trabajo.  
  
Ralf-Si señor lo hare........pero temo que sera nesesario llevarla lejos de la base por 3 dias.  
  
Heirden-No hay problema,tiene permiso,cuento con usted.  
  
Ralf-Si señor.  
  
Heirden-Retirese.  
  
Ralf sale de la oficina dejando solo a Heirden.  
  
Heirden pensando-Espero que salga bien.  
  
En el hangar de los helicopteros se incontravan Clark y Leona conversando,bueno almenos Clark lo hacia.  
  
Clark-Dime una cosa Leona ¿porque se besavan tu y Ralf?  
  
Leona-.....................  
  
En ese momento llega Ralf para imformar de lo susedido.  
  
Clark-¿Que paso para que te nesesitaban?  
  
Ralf no le presta atencion y se dirige a Leona.  
  
Ralf-Leona tendremos que salir de la base por 3 dias tu y yo.  
  
Leona-¿Son ordenes del comandante?.  
  
Ralf-Si.......partiremos en la mañana,lleva ropa normal,no lleves tu uniforme militar.  
  
Leona-Si señor  
  
El dia transcurrio normal hasta que amanecio y llego la hora de irse,aunque solo por 3 dias. Ralf,Leona,Heirden y Clark estaban en la entrada de la base al lado de un humbee.  
  
Heirden-Ralf cuento con tigo.  
  
Ralf-Si señor  
  
Clark-Cuidate amigo  
  
Ralf-Claro amigo.nos vemos en 3 dias.  
  
Ralf sube a su vehiculo pero Leona aun no subia.  
  
Leona-Nos vemos dentro de 3 dias comandante.  
  
Heirden-Suerte Leona.  
  
Leona sube al vehiculo y parten a su destino una c.d. que esta a 50 km de la base. Casi durante todo el viaje huvo silencion hasta que Leona hablo con un tono frio.  
  
Leona-¿Cual es el objetivo de la mision,coronel?  
  
Ralf-Lo sabras a su tiempo.  
  
Despues de un viaje de 2 horas llegaron ala ciudad.Pasarian la noche en un hotel poque su destino era mas lejos.Ya en la habitacion.  
  
Ralf-Pasaremos la noche aqui.........espero no te moleste.  
  
Leona-No......despreocupate.  
  
Ralf-La que se debe despreocupar eres tu relajate.  
  
Leona-¿Ahora me explicaras la mision?  
  
Ralf-Si eso te calmara.....si,Heirden esta muy preocupado porti teme que por estado de animo que siempre estas sola entres con mas facilidad a tu estado  
  
Orochi.  
  
Leona-Ya veo ¿pero que haces tu en esta mision?  
  
Ralf-Fui escojido para hacer todo lo posible para que seas mas alegre.  
  
Leona-¿Por que a ti?.  
  
Ralf-Porque el comandante vio lo que paso en la habitacion donde estabas dormida.  
  
Leona-Pero si solo entro Clark no el comandante.  
  
Ralf-Lo se pero.......habia una camara de seguridad.  
  
Leona-¿Entonces el comandante sabe del beso?  
  
Ralf-Si pero..........dijo que no tiene nada de malo.  
  
Leona-¿El comandante dijo eso?  
  
Ralf-Si el me conto que cuando Rugal asesino a su esposa e hija quiso suisidarse igual que tu cuando supiste que eras parte de Orochi,pero cuando Heirden te encontro sintio una nueva oportunidad y te crio como su hija,y anque lo dudes el te quiere.  
  
Leona-Eso lo se pero..........¿cuando me quise suisidar porque me detuviste?  
  
Ralf-Ami no me importa morir pero no me perdonaria que te pasara algo a ti o Clark.  
  
Leona-..................  
  
Ralf-¿Recuerdas cundo entras te al equio en el 96?pues al pricipio no estaba de acuerdo enque una mujer estubiera en el equipo y mucho menos que fuera el lider pero...............  
  
Leona-Tu forma de ser hiso que te olvidaras de eso ¿verdad?.  
  
Ralf-Si asi es,bueno ya es hora de dormir mañana hiremos a un lugar especial buenas noches Leona.  
  
Leona-Buenas noches coronel.  
  
Ralf-Leona no me digas coronel,dime Ralf en fin no estamos en la base.  
  
Leona-De acuerdo..........Ralf.  
  
En la habitacion solo habia una cama,por lo que Ralf le dijo a Leona que ella durmiera en la cama y el dormiria en el piso.Ninguno de los dos estaba dorido se incontraban pensando.  
  
Ralf pensando-Espero lograr mi objetivo,espero que ese lugar despierte halgo en ella.  
  
Ralf se queda dormido lentamente,pero Leona aun estaba despierta pensando.  
  
Leona pensando-¿Por que Ralf se preocupara tanto por mi acaso sentira algo por mi?, en el torneo pasado el evito que me quitara la vida y cuando la liga que sostenia mi pelo se rompio el me dio su mayor tesoro su paliacate,¿entonces que siento yo por el?.  
  
[Nota de autor:Yo considero que el mayor tesoro de Ralf es su paliacate y en el final de kof 97 el seloda a Leona.]  
  
Lentamente Leona se levanta de la cama y se dirige a donde esta Ralf en el piso para observarlo,Leona realmente no sabia que era lo que sentia por Ralf , lentamente se arrodillo a un lado de este y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.  
  
[Nota de autor:Tanto Leona como Ralf no dormian en ropa interior,Leona traia un short corto y una camisa blanca sin mangas,mientras Ralf dormia con su pantalon de mesclilla y una camiseta blanca,lastima verdad.]  
  
Leona pensando-Creo que lo amo pero.........¿el sentira lo mismo?  
  
Lentamente Leona se acosto aun lado de Ralf y asi paso la noche.Ala mañana siguiente Ralf desperto eran las 5:00 Am,cual seria su sorpresa al ver a Leona a su lado abrazada a el,para evitar despertarla Ralf no se levanto pero se quedo pensando.  
  
Ralf pensando-Creo que esta funcionando...........pero aun asi la llevare a ese lugar.  
  
Alos 20 minutos Leona abrio los ojos para encontrarse con los de Ralf.  
  
Ralf-Buenos dias Leona-dice sonriendo-dormiste bien.  
  
Leona-Si ,muy bien gracias-dice con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Ralf-Hoy hiremos a un lugar especial.  
  
Ralf se levanta dejando a Leona en el piso,a Leona se le habia dormido una pierna y nose podia levantar.  
  
Leona-Ralf ayudame a levantarme por favor-dice sonriendo-se me durmio una pierna.  
  
Ralf-Claro-al decir esto Ralf toma a Leona por la cintura y la levanta- quieres cafe.  
  
Leona-Si,pero sabes hacer.  
  
Ralf-Si pero bamos a la cafeteria de enfrente y cambiate de ropa.  
  
Leona-Si como digas  
  
Despues de varios minutos de espera por parte de Ralf ,Leona salio de la habitacion vestia un short verde,con una camiseta roja.Ralf tambien se habia cambiado vestia un pantalon de mesclilla negro y una camisa negra.Despues de eso los dos caminaron ala cafeteria,Ralf ordeno carne roja,mientras Leona solo cafe.Despues de haver terminado con su comida Ralf deside hablar.  
  
Ralf-Leona solo vas a tomar cafe come algo el camino es largo,¿si quieres te pido carne?.  
  
Leona-No me gusta la carne,solo los vegetales.  
  
Ralf-¿Eres vegetariana?.  
  
Leona-No es solo que no me gusta comerla tanto.  
  
Dicho esto Leona mira que Ralf ya habia ordenado mas carne.  
  
Leona-¿Vas a comer otro pedaso?-dice mirando el pedaso de carne.  
  
Ralf-No es para mi-dice mirandola al tiempo que sonreia.  
  
Leona-No quiero,pero gracias.  
  
Ralf-Vamos pruebala te va a gustar-dice mientras corta un pedaso.  
  
Leona-Esta bien-dice mientras toma un tenedor para llevar la carne a su boca.  
  
Despues de pasar el pedaso de carne,mira hacia Ralf es cual esta sonriendo abiertamente.  
  
Ralf-¿Te gusto?-dice sonrendo  
  
Leona-Si........un poco  
  
Ralf-¿quieres mas?-dice mientras corta otro pedaso.  
  
Leona-Si......por favor.  
  
Despues de comer salen de la cafeteria,ambos suben al vehiculos y parten asu destino. En el camino habia mucho silencio hasta que Leona lo rompio.  
  
Leona-¿En donde es el lugar al que nos dirigimos?.  
  
Ralf-Esta en una jungla-dice mientras para el vehiculo-ya llegamos.  
  
Leona-¿Es aqui?.  
  
Ralf-No es mas adentro,pero tenemos que segir a pie.  
  
Despues de unas horas de caminar,llegaron aun lugar lleno de plantas y lo que paresian restos de un helicoptero.  
  
Leona-¿Que es este lugar?-dice al tiempo que se acerca a el por la espalda.  
  
Ralf-Aqui fue donde peleamos en el kof 94 antes de que te nos unieras-dice mientras se volteaba hacia ella.  
  
Leona-¿Por que me tragiste aqui?-dice al tiempo que leda la espalda.  
  
Ralf-Quiero que mires algo-dice mientras la volbia hacia si-mira a ese mono,el vive sin preocuparse por el futuro ni el destino asi debes vivir tu vida-dice mientras la toma por los hombros-vive tu vida disfrutala Leona.  
  
Leona no aguanto mas y empeso a llorar frente a Ralf, el cual solo la observaba.  
  
Leona-¿Crees que es facil hacerlo?-dice mientras pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ralf.  
  
Ralf-Nose como pero lo hare nolo dudes-decia mientras la abrazava por la sintura.  
  
Despues de haber logrado hacer recapacitar a Leona regresaron al hotel,ya en la habitacion eran la 5:00 PM.Leona estaba acostada en la cama y Ralf estaba sentado en el sofa.  
  
Ralf-Mañana volberemos a la base asi que empaca.  
  
Leona-Ralf ¿porque evitaste que me suicidara?-dice mientras lo mira fijamente-dime la verdad.  
  
Ralf-Creo que fue porque te amo Leona-dice mientras le sonrie.  
  
Leona-Que tu me........amas-dice mirandolo sorprendida.  
  
Leona sentia algo por Ralf al principio era solo amistad,pero cuando el evito que se suicidara ese sentimiento aumento mas hasta llegar a amarlo pero nunca penso que el la amara.  
  
Leona-¿Me amas apesar que tengo esta maldicion?-dice desbiando la mirada al suelo.  
  
Ralf se levanto y se sento junto a ella para consolarla.  
  
Ralf-Ami no me interesa la maldicion-dice mintras con su mano derecha le levanta el menton-me interesas tu-dicho esto la besa.  
  
Estuvieron asi durante varios minutos hasta se separaron.  
  
Leona-¿En verdad?.  
  
Ralf-Si yo te amo.  
  
Leona-Yo tambien te amo Ralf.  
  
Despues de eso todo el dia paso rapido con la diferencia de que los dos durmieron en la cama. [Nota de autor:No hisieron nada solo durmieron.] Ala mañana siguiente trancurrio normal hasta que partieron a la base.Al llegar Heirden los esperaba.A simple vista Leona no presentaba ningun cambio pero se notaba mas animada.  
  
Heirden-Coronel ¿tuvo suerte?-dice mientras lo miraba friamente.  
  
Ralf-Pues vera comandante........-de repente Leona lo abraza por detras- mision cumplida.  
  
Heirden-Ya veo retirese coronel.  
  
Ralf-Si señor.  
  
Alo lejos Heirden vio como Ralf se sentaba en una banca con Leona asu lado y hablavan animadamente y sonrio al ver como Leona le daba un beso a Ralf.  
  
Heirden pensando-Hija lo lograste superaste tu deprsion por fin seras feliz.  
  
Fin  
  
Nota:espero que les aiga gustado por favor envien review gracias 


End file.
